


Blindfolded

by Snarry5evr



Series: Blindsided [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Sev, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top!Harry, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Harry gives Severus a unique birthday present. Sequel to Blindsided.





	

“Give me a word,” Harry demanded as he slid the black silk over his lover’s eyes.

Severus’s lips turned up in a familiar smirk. “Asphodel.”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. He reached down and slowly unbuttoned the dark robe, remembering the first time he had down this, just over a year ago. Had it really been almost two years since that afternoon of “Speed Dating”? He marveled at the pale skin that was exposed with each button freed from its entrapment. He licked his lips as he slowly made his way down. He dropped to his knees when he reached the button at Severus’s waist and continued the slow descent. He smiled as Severus’s hard erection poked through the blue silk. Harry closed his eyes and fought the clench of his stomach. God he loved Severus in blue.

“You tease,” he whispered and he heard the soft chuckle.

“I thought it might be a bit of an incentive.” Harry’s heart warmed at the man’s forwardness. Only a year ago the man had been so unsure of his attractiveness and sexuality, having procured most of his sexual partners through the age old means of payment or trade. Harry had worked hard to build his lover’s confidence up and it was times like this that Harry relished his success. Or like his birthday when he’d finally convinced Severus to top. Of course Harry had had to ride him, as Severus much preferred the “bottom” view. Severus had enjoyed the experience enough to repeat it a few more times since then, but not enough for a permanent “switch”.

With the last button falling free, Harry rose to his feet and slowly pushed the robe from Severus’s shoulders and watched as it slithered to the floor. Severus licked his lips and Harry subconsciously copied the motion. He ran his hands down the long arms and pressed his body against Severus’s, gently pushing the arms behind the man. He pressed his lips to Severus’s neck and the man lolled his head back to give Harry more access. Harry Summoned another scrap of silk and wrapped it around the hands. He heard the soft moan escape from Severus’s lips and smiled against the warm skin.

“You like it when I tie you up, don’t you?”

Severus groaned and Harry could almost hear him roll his eyes. “I refuse to answer that question _again_ , Potter. If you haven’t figured it out by now, perhaps you should stop doing it.”

He lifted his hand and brought it down firmly on the silk-clad arse. Severus jumped at the abuse. “Don’t be so cheeky, Sev. That’s my job.”

Severus moaned. “And you do such a good job with it, Harry. I guess you’re just _rubbing off_ on me.”

Harry laughed and pressed a quick kiss on Severus’s lips. The man tried to follow the lips when Harry pulled away but Harry pressed a hand to the warm chest, pushing him back. Severus’s sigh turned into a moan as Harry’s hands slid over his torso to pinch at his nipples. Harry continued his downward exploration and slipped his fingers under the waistband of the precome spotted shorts and slid them over the protruding member and toned arse. He dropped to his knees again and licked at the dew drop glistening on the head. Severus moaned as Harry caught the small toy that flew into his hands. He stood up and slid the ring over Severus’s cock. He groaned in disappointment as the ring tightened in place and Harry smiled. He leaned in and flicked his tongue over Severus’s earlobe.

“It’ll be worth it, my love.”

Severus nodded and licked his lips again.  Harry finally pressed his lips to Severus’s and the man opened greedily for him. Harry ran his fingers through the dark hair at the base of Severus’s neck. God he loved the feel of those silky strands in his fingers. He loved everything about Severus. Had only grown to love him more and more since the first time he muttered the words in the heat of passion. He moved his mouth to suckle at the man’s neck. He could feel the rapid beat of Severus’s heart beneath his tongue as he pressed it against the neck. He licked at the Adam’s apple and Severus moaned. By the end of the school year Severus had become a frequent visitor to his quarters on Saturday evenings. Though he refused to spend the night until after school had let out. By that time, though, Severus had already asked Harry to move into his flat during the summer so there was no need for them to stay at the school. Harry mouthed his way down to Severus’s collar bone and he felt the familiar shiver sweep through his lover’s body.

“Harry,” he whispered hoarsely.

Harry ran his tongue along the sensitive bone. No need, except for the fantasy that Harry had entertained one too many times as he’d sat in his office “grading” papers. He felt Severus buck against him but Harry kept a firm hold on the hips and Severus moaned in frustration. It had taken Harry several blow jobs and a trip to Paris to successfully bribe Severus into letting Harry take him over his office desk. Harry pressed soft kisses down the man’s chest and he swirled his tongue in the smattering of chest hair before sliding it over to a hard nipple. He sucked the nub into his mouth and Severus groaned with appreciation. They’d had to do it in the middle of the night with Harry’s map open for Severus to watch for approaching headmasters that might catch the current and ex- professor going at it like a couple of teenagers before Severus finally agreed. Harry pinched at the other nipple and he felt Severus pull at the binding around his wrist, a sure sign of Severus’s breaking control. Harry smiled to himself. Of course it hadn’t taken Harry long to make Severus forget to keep an eye on the map as he’d shown Severus what he could do with his tongue. That was the night Harry had discovered his partner’s weakness. Harry nipped at the nipple currently between his teeth and blew a cool puff of air over it before switching and treating its twin to similar attention. Not that Harry would simply _give_ Severus what he wanted, he loved making the man beg for it. There had been one night when Harry had teased him mercilessly for over an hour before Severus had finally screamed at him to “shove your tongue up my arse before I hex you, you bloody fucking tease” and Harry had laughed before complying.

Harry moved down, licking over the muscled stomach, dipping his tongue in Severus’s navel, and sucking on first one protruding hip bone then the other. His hands slid down to grasp Severus’s thighs and he kneaded the firm muscles. He could hear Severus’s rasping breaths and looked up to see the man’s head bowed, his mouth open as he gasped for air, waiting for Harry’s next move, his bound hands twisting in the fabric against his naked arse. Harry almost came at the submissive posture and most likely would have if he hadn’t applied his own cock ring an hour ago. He hadn’t wanted to come too soon, he wanted this to be an extra special experience for Severus. His love deserved it. Harry kissed the meaty thigh and ran his tongue up the leg before repeating the process on the other leg but didn’t stop and continued on, his tongue sliding through the patch of hair. Severus let out a soft whimper. Harry’s tongue connected to the base of his lover’s cock and Severus let out a whimpered sigh. Harry’s tongue slid over the rough texture of the ring to reconnect with flesh above the toy. He continued his way up the turgid length and Severus’s breathing became more ragged. Harry swirled his tongue around the head, taking in more of the dripping precome. Severus’s hips fought against Harry’s grip when Harry’s lips wrapped around the tip.

“Harry!”

Harry took him in deep, slowing moving his lips to the base of his cock where the ring waited. He felt Severus slip down his throat and moaned at the familiar sensation. Severus’s hips bucked again and a moan escaped the man’s throat. He sucked hard as he slid a hand up to cup Severus’s arse. He slid his mouth up and down the hard organ and slipped a finger between Severus’s arse cheeks, coating his fingers with a well-timed spell and sliding a digit into his lover’s hole.

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry felt the man move and looked up to see the dark head thrown back. Harry’s eyes locked on the long throat and he pulled away from Severus. The man moaned at the loss of mouth and finger. “On your knees,” Harry demanded as he stood. Severus dropped in a smooth, practiced move and Harry quickly divested himself of his own robe and shorts. As if he wasn’t even wearing the blindfold Severus lunged forward and wrapped his lips around Harry’s cock, sucking him down greedily.

Harry’s hips arched forward and his hand gripped the dark hair. “Fuck, Sev. Oh god.”

Severus licked and sucked greedily, as if he knew Harry too wore a ring that would keep him from coming. Harry watched through lidded eyes as Severus’s head moved back and forth, watched his cock sliding in and out of that delicious mouth, lips stretched around his girth. Harry slipped from the mouth as Severus’s tongue searched through the dark curls until they slid along the hanging sack. Harry moaned as Severus tongued his heavy balls.

“God, Sev. You know I love your tongue.”

The man hummed against him as he nuzzled into the dark curls, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s hot cock. His tongue flicked out to caress Harry’s length and he pressed a kiss to the hot skin. Harry reached down and helped Severus to his feet before leading him over to the bed. He let the covers brush Severus’s knees so the man would know where the mattress was.

“On your belly.”

Severus climbed onto the bed, Harry at his elbow should he need support. He reached the middle of the bed and Harry helped him lie down before climbing on and straddling his thighs. He grabbed Severus’s bound wrists and released them, they fell limply to his side. Harry grabbed the oil as it flew into his hands and he poured the warmed liquid into his palms and smoothed it over the tense shoulders. Severus moaned as Harry massaged away the tightness. He worked at one shoulder and moved down the long arm before working at the once bound wrist. He brought the lax arm up over Severus’s head and let it rest there while he repeated the action with the other shoulder and arm. Once the second arm had been attended to and was resting above Severus’s shoulders Harry once again wrapped the silk around one wrist and threaded it through the slats of the headboard before binding up the second. He bent down and pressed his lips to the back of Severus’s neck.

“That okay, love?” Severus tested the binding and nodded. “What’s your word again?” He reminded the man softly. He felt Severus tense beneath him and he ran a soothing hand over the oiled shoulders. “Shh. What’s your word, Sev?”

“A-asphodel.” Harry nodded against him and placed a kiss to the man’s cheek.

“Promise you’ll use it.” Severus nodded. “Say it, Severus.”

“I promise, Harry. I promise.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat back, finally removing his glasses and sending them to the night stand. He didn’t even have to think about it anymore. His magic automatically sought out Severus’s as soon as the aura came into focus. Severus gasped and twitched beneath him. Harry poured more oil into his palm and soothed his hands over the long back. He’d learned a thing or two in California and he put the knowledge to use as he worked the tight muscles of Severus’s back. He felt the man relax beneath him and Harry made his way slowly down the lithe figure, running his hands up and down in smooth even strokes, going further down with each downward slide. His oiled hands slid over the white globes of Severus’s arse and his thumbs slid between the cheeks, spreading them and giving Harry a quick view of Severus’s puckered hole. He felt the legs fall open even more and his lips twitched in a smile at his eager lover. Harry repeated the movement and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of the crack as his fingers slid up. Severus moaned and Harry moved to slide his knee between Severus’s. Another stroke, another kiss, and his second knee joined the first, spreading his lover’s legs wide. Severus’s knees slid up under him, lifting his arse for Harry’s pleasure. Harry chuckled and slid his hands down to cup the globes and run an oiled thumb over the pink hole. Severus moaned. Harry pressed a kiss to one white cheek and then the other. His lips pressed against the top of Severus’s crack and the man moaned. He flicked his tongue out at the sensitive skin and Severus wriggled beneath him. He moved his mouth slowly down the crack, flicking his tongue out along the way. Severus shifted and Harry knew he had pulled himself up onto his elbows, it was his favorite position for what he knew was coming. Harry smiled and his tongue flicked lightly at the puckered skin. Severus gasped audibly. Harry licked at the circle. Severus moaned. Harry closed his mouth around the hole and sucked. Severus rocked on his knees. Harry pressed his tongue against the hole. Severus hissed.

“Yes. Yes, Harry. Please.”

Harry pushed in slowly and Severus gasped and moaned as he entered him. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could, burying his face in Severus’s arse.

“Oh fuck, Harry. Yes,” Severus screamed. Harry worked his tongue deep inside Severus, sliding in and out, fucking him, sucking on him, tasting him and moaning at Severus’s vocal enjoyment. He felt the bed shaking as Severus fought his bindings to gain his freedom. Harry wondered if the man had any clue what he would do if he ever did manage to break the bonds. Not that he ever would. Harry slowly pulled his tongue from the hole and Severus whimpered at the loss. Harry teased the rim, poking the tip of his tongue back inside before pulling out again and repeating the cycle. "Fucking hell, Harry. Oh, please," Severus screamed as he struggled against the bindings. Harry pushed his tongue all the way in and slowly pulled out, pushed back in, out, in. "Fucking shove it in my arse, Harry. God I need it." Harry squeezed the man's arse cheeks, pulling them apart as much as he could. Severus was a weeping mass of _HarryHarryHarryFuckHarry_ as Harry's tongue shot in and out of him, licking, tasting, teasing. He slowed his movements, knowing if he continued at this rate Severus would come, cock ring or no. Severus whimpered and begged him not to stop. Harry simply ran a soothing hand down the man's back as he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to the wet hole.

"Turn over, Sev."

The long legs slid down the bed and Severus was once again flat on his stomach. Harry moved to straddle him so Severus could turn over. Harry marveled at the sight of the man beneath him; his pale skin glistening with sweat, cock hard, wet and red just for him, lips pink and swollen from kisses and teeth. Severus's hair was plastered to his neck from the sweat and the part of his face that Harry could see was flushed. Harry groaned.

"Merlin, Sev. You look absolutely debauched and I haven't even fucked you yet."

Severus licked his lips. "I'd sure like if it we got there, Harry." He pressed his hips up and Harry laughed.

"Patience, love." Severus growled. Harry slid back and let his erection rub against Severus's causing the growl to turn into a moan. Harry ran his palms up Severus's chest, feeling the strong muscles play under his fingers. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Severus's. His tongue slid between the soft lips and Severus sighed as the soft caress. Harry could still taste the heady mixture of strawberries and himself on Severus's tongue. Severus moved beneath him, causing their cocks to rub together and Harry let him have his stimulus for a few minutes before pulling back and resting his palms on Severus's chest. He studied the man's aura for several seconds, watching it dance around his own. Harry pushed a bit of his magic into Severus and the man groaned and twitched beneath him. Harry added a little more and Severus moaned and bucked his hips. He knew he could bring his lover to orgasm just by doing this. They'd done it one night, with Harry at his desk "grading" papers and Severus settled in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, reading. Harry had gotten bored and had… just… Severus hadn't shown any reaction at first, but Harry could tell he'd felt the invasion. So he'd pushed and pushed and his magic had slipped and wrapped itself around Severus's, calling to its mate. The book had dropped to the floor as Severus had grasped the arms of the chair, his long fingers digging into the fabric. A final push had sent the man into orgasm and the backlash that Harry hadn't been prepared for had sent him into his own release. That wasn't Harry's goal tonight. His magic wrapped around Severus's and the man began to thrash under him, yanking at his bindings. Harry leaned down and ran a tongue over a sensitive nipple and Severus cried out. He slid slowly along the leaking cock and the intensity of his moan matched Severus's as their magic continued the slide their bodies had started.

"Oh god, Harry. Please."

Harry reached out and caught the oil that had fallen to the floor some time ago. He coated his fingers and kissed his way down Severus's body, once again sliding his tongue out to taste their precome coating Severus's cock. His knees slid between Severus's spreading legs and he reached down to slide two oiled fingers into the hole.

"Yes," Severus hissed as he thrust his hips up. Harry Summoned a pillow and slid his fingers deeper. At Severus's next thrust the pillow slid under his hips. He added a third finger and began stretching and teasing the whimpering mass of his lover. Harry loved Severus like this, when he'd been pushed beyond his endurance and simply let go, allowing Harry free access to his body and magic. Never before had Harry experienced lovemaking in such a raw form as he did with Severus, their every emotion bared for the other. "Please, Harry. Please. I need you." Harry slid his fingers over Severus's prostate and the man bucked from the bed, arms yanking furiously at their binding. "Oh bloody fucking hell. Fucking fuck me already. God dammit, Harry." Harry ignored his plea and pressed his fingers against the gland again and again. Severus wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he bucked off the bed, tossed his head side to side as he tried to slip the blindfold off, and tore at the silk around his wrist. "Get it off so I can take you and throw your arse down and ride you. Fuck, I need you. Dammit, Harry."

Harry chuckled as he teased his lover. "Careful, Sev. You'll hurt yourself."

"I'm gonna bloody fucking hurt you, you bloody cock tease," Severus screamed. "Fucking fuck me, Harry James. Get your bloody cock in my arse NOW!"

"God that's so incredibly sexy, Severus. I love it when you get all demanding." Harry slipped his fingers from Severus and began to coat his cock with the oil. He moved over Severus and pressed his cock to the waiting hole.

Severus moaned. "Oh, thank Merlin. Yes."

Harry pushed in slowly, enjoying the way Severus slid around his cock, taking him in inch by inch. Harry watched himself disappear into his lover's arse until the ring at the base of his cock pressed snug against Severus's skin. Severus moaned and tightened his legs around Harry's waist.

"Merlin, you feel incredible, Severus."

Severus licked his lips. "So do you, Harry. Do you have any idea how hard I am going to come when you finally let me?"

Harry chuckled and ran his fingers down Severus's cheek. The man turned into the touch and pressed a kiss to Harry's palm. "I love you." He felt the smile against his palm.

"I love you too, Harry." He choked back a gasp as Harry's magic surged between them. "God, Harry. Do it again."

Harry chuckled and leaned forward, covering Severus's mouth. He started with a slow thrusting of his tongue, setting the rhythm for them. Then began to move his hips, sliding in and out of his lover, as their bodies joined the dance. Finally he added the steady push and pull of his magic as it caressed Severus's. Harry set the rhythm at a slow pace until his body knew what to do on its own. Harry let his eyes flutter open and look past the beautiful outline of Severus's face. He could see where Severus's white aura met and molded with Harry's own whiteness. Harry followed the golden strands of his own magic as it wrapped around the dark blue of Severus's knowledge, twisting along the path of the green earth magic that made Severus such an accomplished potioneer. He didn't have to search anymore for what he was looking for. He knew the direct path to take, he'd been building it for a year after all. He found the unraveled strand of gray where he'd left it last time and began the last stages of freeing his lover. Severus tore his mouth from Harry's and Harry moved down to his throat. Severus begged for more and Harry increased his pace. The grey intruder slipped through the green and blue. Harry's heart leapt as he neared the dark core. His hips thrust against Severus, harder, faster at his lover's insistence. He pulled back onto his knees and increased the pace, pounding harder and harder with each thrust. Severus jerked, gasped, arched and moaned with each thrust against his prostate. Harry untangled the last blue strand from  the grey mass and began weaving the blue and green back together. Severus begged for more, for release.

"Please, Harry. Oh please. Let me come. Please. I need it so bad."

Harry slammed into Severus over and over, pushing the fear for his lover away. This was nothing like Lucius, he hadn't even made it this far with Draco before the man had been screaming in pain. Severus had never said anything but how good it felt when Harry played with his magic. Unwinding the gray hadn't bothered the man and now the mass was just sitting there, ready to be flung from his lover's body. But it would hurt. He knew it would. Draco had passed out from the pain, which was why Harry was doing it this way.

"Please, Harry. Please," Severus begged as he arched off the bed.

Harry wrapped the dark core in his gold and he reached a hand down to grasp the ring on Severus's cock. He slammed into the man over and over, pounding him into the mattress. Severus was a writhing pleading mess beneath him as his arms struggled with the binding. Harry tapped the ring with his finger and it fell from his lover's body at the same time he surged forward with a harsh "Yes". He grabbed Severus's forearms and pressed them to the mattress as the bindings fell off. With a scream, Severus arched beneath him and Harry felt the man's come shoot between them. He ignored the thick cream that landed on his cheek as he yanked the dark core from Severus's magic and obliterated it. He checked his lover over for signs of trauma to his magic. It looked almost the same as it had before with only the grey missing. He checked Severus for signs of pain but the man was still in the throes of his orgasm, arching off the bed as Harry continued to pump into him. Satisfied his lover was unharmed in any way, he finally allowed himself to sink into the pleasures of Severus's body. With a thought, his own ring fell off and Harry pumped into the still clenching hole of his lover. With his own scream of release, Harry shot his load deep into his lover. Severus arched beneath him as another orgasm shook his body. Harry smiled down at the softening cock as it tried to spit out more ejaculate. A dry orgasm. It was only the third time he'd given Severus the satisfaction. He pumped himself empty until his cock was too soft to do more that attempt an escape from its warm bed.

Severus whimpered as Harry slid from him. Harry pressed his lips to Severus's for a slow sensual kiss and nuzzled his nose against Severus's neck. Severus's legs slowly slipped from Harry's body and the two contented lovers lay like that for several minutes before Harry got the energy to move. He felt Severus work his legs beneath him and chuckled.

"Better?" Severus nodded and Harry placed a kiss to his cheek. He summoned his glasses and caught them and slipped them on, focusing on the black agate for a second before taking a deep breath. He didn't want to disappoint Severus. Slowly Harry moved his hand from Severus’s arm and blinked down at the pale skin. A joy he hadn’t felt since defeating Tom surged through him. He’d done it. For the second time in his life, he’d done it. Even after all this time he was still undermining the man. He lowered his mouth and pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips. Slow and languid, a soft, non-verbal I love you. Severus answered in kind and Harry ended the kiss with his usual peck at the corner of those sweet lips. He moved his mouth to Severus’s ear.

“It worked,” he said softly.

Severus sat up immediately, knocking Harry over onto the mattress and tore the blindfold off. “What?” He flung his arm in front of him and gripped the white skin as if he would be able to feel the remnants of Tom’s mark. He pulled himself from the bed and crossed over to the window and flung open the curtains. Harry blinked at the brightness of the midday sun and rose to join him, taking the sheet with him. Severus was standing in the window, arse naked, staring at his arm in awe. Harry was glad he had cast the concealment charm over the window last year when he’d moved into the castle, he didn’t think any of the students wandering the grounds would want to see the two naked men. Harry moved in front of Severus and wrapped the sheet around him. He stepped into the covers to wrap his arms around the man he loved. Severus finally looked up, blinking back the tears that threatened at the corners of his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said so softly Harry almost didn’t hear it despite their closeness.

Harry pressed a kiss to the single tear on Severus’s cheek. “Happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
